Caught Watching Her
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Harry gets caught watching Pansy in a very naughty act but the results are not what he expects. Waring: sexually explicit smut!


**Caught Watching Her by HPFangirl71**

He was in the darkened corridor just outside her door, watching her as she undressed. He knew it was a bad thing to be here watching her but since he'd first found Pansy's secret room, he hadn't been able to resist the temptation of such voyeuristic escapades. He wasn't exactly sure how long ago it was that he'd followed her here and found out her secret getaway.

He pulled the invisibility cloak tighter around him as he watched her begin to take her clothes off. She would watch herself in the full-length mirror in front of the bed as she slowly revealed her soft skin hidden by the layers of her school uniform.

First, she quickly removed her school robes, the layers of black and green revealing the figure that lay dormant beneath its bulkiness. Next her school tie, his mouth watered as she undid it from around her neck and it slid slowly down between her breasts in a shimmer of silver and green enticement.

He saw the glimmer of mischief within her dark eyes as she eyed herself, kicking off her shoes and then peeling off her knee-high socks. She began slowly unbuttoning her blouse, as each button came undone he felt an ache from below tugging at his groin.

Then the filmy white material came away to reveal a purple lace bra and it was all he could do not to cry out in amazement. Her supple breasts were simply bursting underneath the material of the bra and it made him hunger to touch them. He never thought he could lust for this woman yet the hardening of his cock had proven him wrong again.

Her hands reached down to tug at the zipper on her side, the thin silver metal with its sharp rigid teeth all that kept him from his visual prize. She slipped the green skirt from around her tiny waist to reveal a matching pair of purple knickers barely covering a tiny mound of dark curls. Pansy was an incredible vision of a woman, even the lust of a Gryffindor could bear witness to that.

Now came the moment he had waited for, the moment when she would begin her shamefully secret act. She slipped a hand down beneath the purple lace to touch herself, first tentatively as if she were afraid of getting caught but then she would go a bit faster and it made his own hard on almost unbearable.

He watched her pleasuring herself with baited breath, she was stunning in the throes of her own pleasure that it made it impossibly hard to look away. Suddenly she stopped and at first he wasn't quite certain why she had but then he realized she was looking into the mirror with a shocked look upon her face. He let his own green eyes fall to the mirror where he could see the edge of his trousers peeking out from beneath the invisibility cloak. At that horrific moment, he knew he was the one who'd been caught.

Pansy spun around to face him as he tried desperately to get away but only ended up tripping on the cloak and revealing himself instead. When she saw whom it was, her look of shock turned to one of what could only be described as relief. He had been caught in his illicit endeavors and would now have to suffer the consequences.

"Of all the people to be caught spying on my most private of moments I certainly didn't expect the great Harry James Potter himself. What's the matter? Slumming dear Gryffindor?" she said with a wickedly amused smile upon her face.

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket, held it out in front of him, and sputtered an apology of some sort. He was extremely embarrassed and wasn't sure of half of what he was doing. Pansy let out a laugh at his expense and then she did something Harry had only dreamed she'd do.

"Stay…" she said in a seductively inviting voice that had him thinking that perhaps he was hearing things.

He let his wand drop with a clatter to the floor and the next thing he knew she was pressing up against him. Her body pressed against his and she used his fully clothed body to cause an amount of frottage that made him instantly hard again. His own excitement couldn't be contained as he gripped her hair to force her lips to his.

She pulled away from him and stated simply.

"This is exactly what I was thinking of when I was touching myself. I always think of you Harry when I masturbate." she said, her voice a mere breath in his ear.

Her words made his cock twitch with need. She was all but offering herself up to him and he knew he had to have her. He pulled her close again and down onto the bed in the middle of the room. They fell in a tangle of bodies upon the black silken sheets. Their lips pressed hungrily to one another as their fingers explored each other's bodies greedily. He couldn't resist her near nakedness another moment longer.

Quickly Harry got up and stripped himself of all his clothes. He pressed his own naked body against her nearly nude one; he felt the aura of lust growing between them. Her flesh was searing to his touch and he let his hand slip down to strip her of the thin lace of her knickers. The softness of her downy curls against his cock made him release a low growl. As his tongue invaded Pansy's mouth, she let out her own fevered moan.

As his fingers invaded her most private area, he listened to her sweet mewling and it made him feel powerful. His fingers dove deeper into her wetness and she let out a loud cry as her nails dug deeply into his back. The pain was more pleasurable than anything he'd ever endured before.

Pansy tasted and felt so delightful beneath his body as he entered her with rough anticipation. Her tightness surrounded his cock and held it within its vice like grip. He pumped rhythmically in and out of her, a feeling of pleasure overtaking his body. He felt her body push willingly up against his, her soft curves melding perfectly to his hard muscles. She was his for the moment; his hands grabbed at her thighs and pulled himself deeper into her body. He was teetering on the edge as he dipped his head between her breasts, exploring more of her soft curves.

Pansy clung to him as she rode the waves of her orgasm, letting his name slip shamefully from between her scarlet lips. Harry pumped more fiercely within her confines until he felt his own release come with a howling groan to fill her up. He pumped into her a few more times as his own orgasm ended. They were both completely sated as they fell across the sweat drenched bed. He looked into her darkened pools and saw something that looked like gladness. Harry too was glad, participation beat voyeurism any day.


End file.
